The Tao of The Candidate and The Paramedic
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: When Peter Mills falls through a floor while on a call for a building fire, how will Dawson's love for Mills change. Will it be for the better or for the worse? How will this affect Casey's chances of getting Dawson? How will Mills' personal life affect his candidacy? Mills/Dawson & Casey/Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I saw that there weren't a lot of Mills/Dawson fics so I decided to write one to fill my own guilty pleasures. This is a first for me for Chicago Fire, so I'm sorry if all the technical terms are wrong or if I don't get the character just right. I hope you guys understand. Please Read and review :) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the other characters.**

* * *

I awoke to find myself unclothed and covered in my sheets. I sat up, recalling the events of last night. I tightened the blanket around my chest as I stood up to dress. As I pulled down my over sized gray college sweatshirt, I smelled something. Something good. I only put on underwear and no pants and leave my bedroom. I take a turn to my kitchen to find my boyfriend sizzling some bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." I hear Peter Mills chirp as he hands me a plate of seasoned scrambled eggs and bacon along with a glass of orange juice.

Peter is sweet. He's nice and respectful, but I thought we'd be far more serious as a relationship that has gone on for 5 months could be. Maybe it was because our relationship was a secret to the guys and Shay at the firehouse. Maybe. I still can't believe that Shay doesn't know, and she knows _**everything!**_

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?" I cooed in my morning voice as I placed the food down on the kitchen counter and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmhmm." He nods. "You?" He asks me.

"It was great. I slept like a baby."

He chuckles and plants a kiss on my lips as he pulls away to grab his jacket from the couch.

"You're not going to change?" I ask.

"Trust me, this is not my first time wearing the same shirt to work. I want to get asked questions." He teasingly says.

"Really now?" I step in front of him.

"Yes. Really." He mocks.

"What will you say if they ask you how the girl was?" Two could play the teasing game.

"Well, I would say that she was amazing. That she was the best woman I've ever had sex with. I would tell them that she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen or been with." He pulls me close.

"What if they ask you what the woman is like personality wise?" I ask him as I trace my finger from the corner of his lip to the other.

"I would say she's kind and sweet and down to earth. I would say that she's courageous and loving and talented at whatever she does. I would say that she's caring and isn't afraid to do what is right. I would say she's smart and charming. I would say she's the perfect woman."

"I never wanted you so much." I whispered in his ear.

"I would love to take you right here right now-" He whispers back, but then pulls away. "But your food is getting cold and I have to go to work. If I'm late, they could cut me loose. You know that."

"I do." I said in agreement. "But change first."

"Fine." He pouts and stomps off to the bedroom dresser to change into a different shirt.

I move my food to the dining room table and sit down to eat. I took a spoonful of eggs and let the deliciousness soak into my taste buds. That man could cook.

As I was going to drink a sip of orange juice, Peter stepped out with his arms spread open.

"Happy?" He asks me.

"Very." I reply and take a sip of my juice.

He places his hand on the doorknob of the front door and says to me, "I'll see you at work okay?"

"Okay." I said and rushed out of my chair to him to steal another kiss and then let him go to work.

I strolled back to my seat to started to eating again.

I wouldn't call it love, but somewhere near it. We're serious, but not serious enough. I smile at the thought and continue eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I really like this story, so I think it will be over 10 chapters or so. I'm trying to work on a schedule so I don't know if I will be updating like 2 or 3 chapters a day. Maybe. :) Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys that there will be many time lapses throughout each chapter. At the beginning of each chapter there may or may not be a "A week later" or "A month later." If there is nothing like that then it means it's the next day or continuing off of the previous chapter.**

**Okay, so I was writing this and then I accidentally clicked the X on the tab and deleted it. :O So this chapter may or may not be as good as the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

_~A week later~_

"Beer or wine?" I ask placing a hand on his. He sat on the island counter of the kitchen, while I stood across from him, my back facing the fridge.

"Depends. What are you making tonight?" A smile spread across his face.

"Grandma Dawson's Mac and Cheese." I grinned.

"Definitely wine then." I turned around to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Don't forget the nutmeg." He says teasingly to me.

"Shut up. I still can't believe you got that right. Nobody ever got that right before." I looked at him with awe.

"I got talent baby." He smirked and leaned over the counter for a kiss. I replied by leaving a soft and chaste kiss before returning to my cooking.

Dinner was nice. We drank our wine, ate our food, laughed at jokes, and had a riveting conversation about chocolate. He helped me put the dirty dishes and glasses in the sink and turned me around - my back facing the sink - and draped his arms around my waist.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me. I sensed vulnerability in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I put my arms around his neck.

"Is there anything going on between you and Lieutenant Casey?" His voice was slow and gentle. He looked forward, but not at me.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" I stroked the side of his cheek.

He motioned his head over to my "Hall of Fame." There was the picture Casey and I took when he was installing my new window.

"Oh. That's nothing." I said.

He pulled away. "Don't lie to me Gabriela." I hated when he used my full first name. It usually meant he was angry or upset. "I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. If we have something. Anything. I deserve to know."

"Peter... I-"

"You know what, you don't have to answer. I already got it." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Peter!" I yelled after him.

I rushed over to the front door to stop him from leaving. Peter abruptly opened the door which opened to a hesitant Matthew Casey. His left hand was held up in the air telling me he was just about to knock. Peter turned his head to look back at me. His face showed hurt and disappointment. He turned back and walked right pass Matt.

"Was I interrupting something?" Casey shoved his hands into his pocket.

"No. It's okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Sure." I moved aside to let him in. Before closing the door I looked at the empty hallway where my angry and upset boyfriend just disappeared into. I sighed and closed the door gently.

Before I could turn to ask him what he would like to drink, he kissed me. It was filled with desire and lust. I didn't stop him. We tumbled over the slippers near the front door and landed onto the sofa. He fell on his back.. This felt wrong, but so right. NO! I couldn't.

I lifted myself off him as I stood up and headed over to the kitchen. I threaded my fingers through my hair in anxiety.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer. I took a step back.

"I can't do this. This is wrong." I told him. "I can't."

"Then we'll take it slow." He tried to calm me.

"You should go Casey."

"Dawson..."

"I'm in a relationship Matt!" I screamed at him. "Please just go."

Tears streamed down my face. Out of all the blurriness, I saw him take a look back at me before closing the door. I plopped down onto my couch and started sobbing.

_What have I done?_ I thought to myself. My boyfriend, the man I loved was ripped away from my life. Yes, I loved him. I loved Peter Mills. I shouldn't have kissed him back. He was the man I was dangerously attracted to. Now I knew. I was caught in a love triangle between the man I loved and the man I was dangerously attracted to.

* * *

A/N: That last part was a reference to Necessary Roughness. The idea just popped into my head, so that was just to let you guys know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you for all your love and support for this story. :) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

_~ A Week Later_~

I just came back from my personal leave of absence. As I walked into the lounge, I was greeted with hugs and "Welcome back!"s from everyone including Casey and Peter. I could tell that they were being distant, Casey especially. Peter stood cooking in the kitchen like he always did and Casey was talking to Severide at the dining table. Just at the corner of my eye I could see Casey taking glances at me, but Peter on the other hand hasn't given me a glance or even a single glimpse. I took a deep and quiet sigh and plopped onto the couch, next to Mouch. Just as I was getting comfortable, the alarm roared "Ambulance 61, heart attack victim. 44th and Rosewood. **(The address is made up. I don't live in Chicago so I wouldn't know. On the other hand, if this took place in New York, then I would actually write a real address.)**

* * *

As we drove back to the firehouse, Shay asked me, "What's wrong with your love life?"

I was caught off guard. So I straightened myself and replied, "What makes you think there's something wrong with my love life?" Okay, that was a stupid question. Shay knew everything, I couldn't hide anything from her. I was lucky my relationship or former relationship had lasted so long as a secret as it did from Shay.

"I'm offended Dawson. I know you, there's something wrong with you. There's something I haven't found out about yet. Spill it Dawson." She said as she gave me a quick glance before looking forward again. We turned onto the street where the firehouse was located.

"Let's go get gas. I'll tell you there." I stated.

"Alright." She replied.

We drove in silence as we drove into the gas station. After the tank was filled up, Shay parked the truck at the rest area.

"Spill it." She demanded as she turned herself towards me.

I took a deep breath and said, "Casey kissed me. I kissed him back."

She looked confused. "And how is this a problem?"

"I haven't told you yet, but I'm with someone and-"

"And he works at the firehouse." She finished off for me. "It's obviously not the Chief or Otis or Mouch or Herrmann. So it's not Casey. So all that's left is Kelly and Peter Mills. If you were with Kelly, then I would've already found out about him, so... No. NO. Mills?!"

I held back my giggle as I nodded in reassurance.

"Well I don't know anymore." I sunk in my seat in sadness.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well we were having dinner and he suddenly asked me if there was anything going on between Casey and I didn't answer. Then he said and I quote, 'I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. If we have something. Anything. I deserve to know.' and I didn't answer. So he stormed out and when he opened the door Casey was standing right there. LIKE RIGHT THERE! I have such bad timing." I slumped and put my head in my hands.

"The you guys made out?"

I nodded. "I kissed him back, but I pulled away. I swear. So what do I do?" I pleaded for help.

"The only thing you can do. Talk. That's what you say to me all the freaking time. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine Dawson." She smirked. "Come on let's go. They're probably worrying."

Shay turned back to her original position and started the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how's it going? Thank you guys for all your love and support. Please read and review. :) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I approached Peter in the corridor.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Can we talk?" I asked him softly.

"Sure." He replied.

I followed him to the locker room and watched him as he opened his locker.

"Look Peter, I'm sorry about the other night. I just-"

"You don't have to explain." He cut me off. "I get it. You like Casey and our relationship was just a ploy to make him jealous."

"How is that possible? We didn't even tell anyone." I snapped back.

"Well maybe he figured it out. Clearly our relationship was only about sex and fun for you. I thought it was much more , but I guess it was only one sided. So I guess we're over. I'll see you around Dawson." He closed his locker and walked out.

"Peter." I called out, but he already turned a corner into the kitchen.

I slumped onto the bench in hopelessness.

_"But it was only one sided."_

No. It wasn't one sided. I had feelings for him, I loved him.

_"So I guess we're over."_

No, we can't be over. We just can't. I imagined something bigger for us, a future. Something longer. We can't.

_"I'll see you around Dawson."_

So we were truly over. That last part rung in my head.

_"I'll see you around Dawson."_

He never called me Dawson. At least not anymore. He only called me Gabby when we were alone and we were _just_ alone.

_"I'll see you around Dawson." _

I couldn't get his voice out of my head. We couldn't be over. I loved him. What have I done?

* * *

A/N: I know this one is short, but my head is full of ideas, so get prepared for a couple more chapters today. :) Next chapter is going to be where the action starts. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people. I promised you guys more chapters today, one that starts all the problems and stuff so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire nor any of the characters. :)**

* * *

I walked somberly toward the ambulance and leaned against it. I took a deep breath and sighed. My life was falling apart, well at least that's what I thought. I felt like a teenager again, thinking my life was over because the guy I loved, or thought I loved broke up with me. But this time I actually did love the man.

I headed toward the kitchen to grab something to eat. I saw Peter at the dining table laughing with the other firemen at some stupid story Otis was telling. We exchanged quick glances before I briskly headed toward the refrigerator and grabbed a sandwich I'd brought from home for lunch. I started to walk back the way I came in before Casey grabbed my wrist. Peter sat right next to Casey, so I took a glance back at him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me.

"Um... Sure. Why not?" I replied and led him to the ambulance.

"So what's up?" I asked him while sitting on the "trunk" of the ambulance and taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I want to talk about the other night."

"Oh." I said hesitantly. I set down my sandwich and brushed the crumbs off my face.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up towards him.

"Five months ago, you would've kissed me right away. Now you dismiss me like I'm garbage."

"I'm just dealing with something personal." I told him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just-" I turned my head as I was speaking to face him. We gazed into each other's eyes as we unknowingly leaned towards one another. Then his lips met mine. It was a brief kiss, but it was deep and passionate.

"Ahem." I turned my head to face a obviously stressed out and jealous Peter Mills.

"Can I help you?" If he can play the "ignore we've ever went out" game, then I could play it too.

"Shay's looking for you." He said coldly and then walked away.

"Uh, I gotta go." I stuttered.

"Okay." He replied.

I shook off the feeling of the kiss, wiped the corner of my mouth with my thumb, and went inside the firehouse to find Shay.

* * *

"Did you talk to him yet?" She asked me as I stepped foot into the locker room where Shay was waiting for me in.

"I did."

"And?"

"He made it clear that we're done and he thinks it was one-sided but it's not. And now he's playing the 'completely ignore that we ever went out game.'"

"I hate that game." She agreed. "And?"

"What makes you think there's anything else?"

She gave me one of her famous are-you-serious looks.

"Fine. He saw me kiss Casey." I started to jump up and down.

"Like right now?"

I nodded in giddy.

"Oh, sweetie. You're in trouble now." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"You're in a deep love triangle Gabriela Dawson. A love triangle." She said.

Of course I already knew that, but I had to hear it from someone to actually believe it and get it through my head. I had to know for sure. I really was truly deep in a love triangle with the man I loved and the man I was dangerously attracted to. What a nice way to start off the day...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up. I apologize if my grammar was incorrect in the previous chapter. Please read and review and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

I stood at the stove making dinner for my boyfriend of 2 weeks. He watched me as I stirred the caramelized onions in the pan.

"You look sexy like that." He said to me.

I turned to face him. "Really?" I asked him teasingly.

"Really." He stood up and walked around the island counter over to me.

He nuzzled his face into my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood there stirring and I started to remember how Peter would never watch me cook because of our game. Well not never, but most of the time. I loved it though. He would always try and guess the ingredients of what went into my dish and every single time he would get it right. I loved his smile and laugh when I said he was correct. He would jump out of the seat and swoop me into a big kiss and start becoming cocky.

I smiled at the thought and it wasn't until the smell of burning onions dragged me back to reality.

"Oh my god!" I was startled. I stood back as my new firefighter boyfriend used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said softly as he sprayed the fire extinguisher once more just in case.

_Ding Dong _

The doorbell rang throughout the house. I grabbed a rag off the kitchen counter and headed toward the door as I wiped my hands off with the rag.

"Peter." I was speechless.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I really am. I just can't do it anymore. I can't pretend like I don't care. I want you back. I miss you so much Gabby.

"Peter, I can't do this anymore. You missed your chance." I told him.

"Please, Gabby. Please." He pleaded as he tightened his grip around his jacket. "Gabby, I love you. I need you."

"Peter..."

"Hey Dawson who's at the door?" I heard Casey exclaim.

Before I knew it, he was at my side with his own rag thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Mills. What are you doing here?" Casey asked him curiously.

"Just needed to talk to Dawson, Lieutenant. I see you have company Gabriela. I'm sorry to intrude, I'll be going now." Peter lowered his head and walked back down the hallway.

"Wait! Peter!" I ran up to him and grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around and tightened my grip on him.

"I don't want to let you go again. I love you too Peter." I said to him as I tiptoed my way up to his lips and have him a gentle kiss. "I really do love you."

Then I woke up. What I have thought to be my most amazing experience turned out to be a freaking dream.

I draped my arm across the other side of the bed to find an empty spot next to me and remembered Peter wasn't there anymore. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. It was only 4 in the morning.

I twisted and turned until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted Peter back. I sat up and picked up my phone. Then I remembered it was 4 in the morning. _He's probably asleep. No, I should call him. But if I call him, I might wake up his whole house. I'll just talk to him at work tomorrow. _I thought to myself. I placed my cellphone back onto the nightstand beside me and laid in bed smiling. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be back to normal. I could kiss him freely again, I could feel his embrace again, I could see his smile and hear his laugh again. Everything would be back to normal and with that thought I fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I don't want to rush this fanfic so I'm kind of going to take this fic chapter by chapter. I promise this chapter will make you want to wait for the next chapter. Today, I will be kinda mean and leave you guys with a cliffhanger. :) But don't fret, I'll upload (or try to) another fanfic tomorrow or today. :) Just to be nice. **

**Please Read and Review. Thanks a lot for all your love and support. :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire nor any of the characters.**

* * *

With a confident grin, I walked into the firehouse after my lunch break to look for Peter and finally have a talk to him where he would listen to me.

"Hey Mills." I called. He just came out of a conversion with the Chief. I jogged over to him. "Can we talk?"

"Alright." He said as he followed me outside.

"What do want to talk about?" He asked me, tapping his foot impatiently on the sidewalk curb.

"Don't play stupid with me Peter."

"Then what do you want me to say? I miss you and I want you back because I made a mistake? You made it clear that you have more feelings for Lieutenant Casey then for your own boyfriend. Sorry, ex-boyfriend." He coldly stated and started to walk away to the firehouse.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, I should tell him that I do love him, and have more feelings for him than Casey. But what if he didn't love me back? I had to at least try.

I ran over to him and grabbed his arm by his elbow. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"You're wrong. I don't have more feelings for Casey then you. I miss you Peter. I love you." I gulped awaiting his response. I finally let my feelings out.

"Don't lie to me to get me back. I saw you kiss Casey, Gabriela." He told me.

"I'm not lying Peter. I do love you. It's just that things ate complicated between me and Casey. I'll tell you everything you want to know Peter. I just want you back. Please." I pleaded to him, tightening my grip on his elbow.

"Then why couldn't you answer my question?" He stared into my eyes.

I looked down. "Because I do have feelings for him or had. I don't know anymore, but one thing I know for sure is that I love you." I released my grip on his arm and fiddled with my fingers.

I felt his fingers under my chin. He raised my head to meet his eyes.

"We'll figure it out. I've missed you too. You don't know how much I missed you."

I still didn't feel relieved. I just let out my feelings, but he didn't return it. He didn't reject it either. He just kept it.

He gave me a single peck and jogged off to the kitchen.

"Oh wait." He said. He turned back and ran towards me. "I love you too."

This time the kiss was deep and passionate. Fortunately no one was there to see us.

* * *

I sat at the round table in the lounge with Shay. She was talking about some new bar on Main street, but I was too busy watching Peter cook.

"Hey, Dawson. Are you even listening to me?" I heard Shay scream into my ear.

I was drawn out of my trance and snapped myself back into reality.

"What? Huh?" I shook my head like a dog that just got out of a bath and turned to face Shay.

She followed my previous gaze and then looked at me with some sort pity and told me, "Go talk to him already."

"I already did, well twice." I responded as my gaze fell back towards Peter.

"And?"

"We made up." I blushed and couldn't stop smiling when turned around to set a plate of freshly washed grapes down and saw me looking at him. He responded to me with a gentle wink and smile.

I turned back to Shay. "Great!" She said.

"But I have a problem."

"Ugh. What is it now?" She said as she palmed her face.

"Casey." I simply stated while directing my head towards to where he was sitting.

"Well-" Shay was cut off by the alarm's roar.

"Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, building fire at Lorn & 2nd."

We all stood up rather rapidly and headed toward our designated vehicle. As Peter passed me by, I muttered a "be careful" and he nodded in reassurance.

I pulled open the door of the ambulance's passenger seat and hopped in.

* * *

Everybody was astonished when they first got a glimpse of the building fire. It originated in the middle building and spread out to the nearby buildings. The whole street was mostly apartments and few small business, though the small businesses weren't affected.

Everyone hustled to their stations as Shay and I pulled out the stretcher and awaited the civilians. One by one, Firehouse 51's firefighters headed inside the building to save some lives. Otis manned the 'elevator' and Cruz along with Herrmann were going up the ladder to vent the building. Soon, other firefighters from different stations came into the scene, taking a building and readying to put out the fire.

Mills was the first one to come out of the building with a civilian. He handed the civilian over to me as I asked Shay for another 4x4. I dabbed the 4x4 on the side of the man's head as Shay put an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"This is ambulance 61, we need more ambulances at Lorn & 2nd." I said clearly into the talkie.

"Copy that 61." The dispatcher responded.

I handed the man to Shay and headed into the ambulance to get more oxygen masks.

"Mayday, Mayday. Firefighter down. I repeat firefighter down." I heard come out from Chief's talkie.

I dropped the mask and braced myself for the worst.

"Copy that. What happened?"

"Floor fell through. Mills fell from the 4th floor and is trapped on 2nd floor, unconscious"

"Shay!" I called out.

"What? What is it?" She asked me hurriedly.

"Peter. Peter is down. He's in trouble."

"Oh my god. Dawson calm down. You have to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe." She advised me.

"Severide! Go to the second floor, bring Mills back."

"Copy that Chief!" He responded as he headed toward the building to rescue Mills.

At that time, the other ambulances came rushing towards the scene. Casey just came out of the building and handed another civilian to a different paramedic.

I waited and waited for Mills. It seemed like hours, just waiting. The fire grew stronger and exploded on the middle floors, and I screamed. I screamed for Peter. I prayed that he would be okay.

Finally, Severide came with an unconscious Peter as Shay and I wheeled the stretcher over to the front of the building. Severide gently laid Peter down and told me, "He has a broken arm, head injury, but I don't think that any smoke has gotten into his lungs. Luckily he still had his mask on."

I nodded in confirmation as Shay and I wheeled him back to the ambulance.

I held his hand in mine, careful not to exceed the damage to his right arm any further, and prayed that he would be okay. I dabbed a 4x4 on the side of his head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hurry Shay!" I screamed as tears rolled down my eyes. "Please." I whispered into his hand. "Please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I decided not to have Peter and Dawson get together like that *snaps fingers*, but for them to overcome obstacles first and Casey of course. :) Please read and review.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

_~3 days later~_

I haven't gone to work in 3 days. All I've been doing is waiting and hoping for him to wake up. Now I'm back at work, well kind of. All I'm doing is sitting in the firehouse's dining table in some sort of trance waiting for Peter to awake from his medically induced coma.

"Dawson!" I heard Herrmann scream.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head a little and turned to Herrmann.

"You okay Dawson?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Mmhmm." I gave him a smile and nod before taking a sip of my beer.

"You know, I think you should cook more often. This taste so good." Otis said to me while scarfing down the baby back ribs I made for the team.

"Thanks." I replied, taking another sip of my beer.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Herrmann asked me while setting down his beer.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I try to shrug him off.

"Seriously Dawson, what's on your mind? We'll always be here to listen."

"Thanks Herrmann." He lifts his bottle as a way of saying no problem.

"He's right." Cruz pitches in. "Talk to us. It's not like we're going to think of you any differently. "

"Alright. Fine! You guys would find out sooner or later." I took another sip and then said, "Well we wanted to say this together, but seeing as Peter is in a medically induced coma, I should tell you." I took another sip and finally said, "For the past 5 months, Mills and I have been in a relationship." I gulped and waited for their reactions. At this rate, I would've been flat out _drunk_.

"Well, that's great." Herrmann raised his bottle. "To Dawson and Mills."

The before I could blink, everybody lifted there bottles up for us.

Before we all clanked it, Chief added in, "Just make sure, it doesn't affect your duties."

"Sure Chief." I gave him a genuine smile and we all clanked bottles. "And guys please don't give him a hard time about this." I added.

"We won't. Well we'll try not to. As long he doesn't break your heart, we'll try our hardest." Herrmann replied and I thanked him with a smile.

I took a glance at Casey and I could tell he was uncomfortable. Not shocked, but uncomfortable.

I let everyone indulge themselves in conversations while I stood up and headed to the locker room to get my purse and jacket so I leave for the hospital.

"Congratulations." I heard Casey say as I closed my locker.

"Thanks." I replied while I slipped on my jacket. As I walked away to leave the locker room, he took a hold of my arm.

I tried to shake him off, but his grip was too tight.

"Gabby..." He started.

"Stop." I said. "We can't do this. I just made up with Peter, I can't have my relationship with him destroyed again."

"I understand." He calmly stated as he let go of my arm.

* * *

I sat on his left side and held his hand like I always did - His hand sandwiched between mine and pressed against my lips. I closed my eyes and prayed that he'll wake up soon and remember everything. I've seen tv shows where the main character wakes up with half of his/her memory missing and I don't want to deal with the pain of not knowing I was his girlfriend. Obviously I know it's only made up, but it's a real life possibility too. I took a mental sigh and brushed Peter's hair back with my fingers.

I heard the door to his room slam shut and I lifted my head up to see who it was.

"Casey, I don't have time for this." I told him as I set Peter's hand down gently next to his side.

"Please I need to talk to you." He begged.

"Fine!" I snapped and plopped onto the couch on the far left side of the room.

He sat next to me and started to speak, "I need to know, why are you deflecting me? Besides the obvious reason of your relationship with Mills."

I huffed in frustration and then said, "Because you still have feelings for Hallie. You always will. No matter how long you guys go without seeing each other, you will always have feelings for each other. If somehow both of you run into each other in like 5 years from now, you guys are going to spark. That spark will lead to a flame and that will lead into a full blown fire. And even you, mighty Lieutenant Casey wouldn't be able to put that fire out. I can't deal with that. If you want another reason, here it is. You and I have nothing in common. Peter on the other hand, has a lot of things in common with me." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" He asked with a hint of attitude.

"Mills and I both have a passion and love for cooking. We both have a love of animals and children. Both of us also have a passion in medicine and saving lives." I gave myself a smile.

"Oh." He plainly said. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before crashing his on mine in one last effort to get me to change my mind.

I roughly pushed him off and sprung myself out of the couch. "Not again Casey. Not again. What the hell is wrong with you?! Peter is right there and I told you, I'm just not attracted to you anymore. I'm in love with Peter Mills." I shouted at him.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head around to see Shay holding a big ole' teddy bear.

"Can you please take Casey out Shay? Please?" I asked while threading my hair between my fingers.

"Yeah, sure." She blurted out without realizing what she said. She placed the teddy bear on a nearby chair and escorted Casey out. I slumped onto the couch and ruffled my hair in frustration. Gahhhhhh! This was going to be a_ long_ day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I know I haven't been updating regularly like I did, but I kinda lost inspiration for this story. I love Mills/Dawson, don't get me wrong, but I have no ideas. This chapter might not be as great as the previous ones seeing as though I'm writing this with a tiny spark of inspiration and guilt for not continuing, but I hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.**

* * *

****"What am I going to do?" I held Peter's hand as tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. "Please wake up soon, I need you to wake up." I rested my head against my free arm and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up in a soft - well as soft as something can get in a hospital - fabric, entangled with a cashmere blanket. I fluttered my eyes open and I realized I was looking at the ceiling of a hospital room. I looked around the room to find myself sleeping on a hospital bed, Peter's bed. How in the world did this happen?

"You're awake." I heard someone say.

I turned my head to face a smirking Peter Mills sitting on the chair that I sat as a cast held his arm in a 90 degree angle.

"How the hell did you manage to get me up here without waking me up and not to mention your broken arm?"

"I got talent." He gave me a smile and rested his free hand on mine.

I sat u so Peter could lay in his bed, but his hand stopped me.

"You need sleep."

"This is so like you."

"What is?" He asked quizzically.

"To take care of others before taking care of yourself."

He laughed a little before responding, "I've been sleeping for like 4 days, I think I've had enough sleep for a while. Besides I'm alright. I only have a broken arm and minor cuts and bruises. You, on the other hand, need to sleep."

"How would you know? You were in a medically induced coma."

"I had one of those out-of-body experiences."

"Oh, that must've been cool." I replied and then realized something. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Peter, I pushed him away I swear." My hand covered my mouth in shock.

"I know, it wasn't your fault. I saw everything though and I want to thank you for being by my side the entire time and taking care of my family." He squeezed my hand tighter and planted a kiss on my forehead before sitting back down.

"I really do love you Peter and that kiss meant nothing. I didn't even kiss him back." My heart kept pounding in my heart as if trying to be free.

"Shhh. You don't have to explain and I know." With gentle force, he made me lay back in bed and pulled the covers over me. "You need your sleep, so _sleep_." He commanded. I was about to tell him I was sorry, but he kissed me to prevent me from talking any further.

"No more talking. Sleep." He sat back down and with his free arm he closed my eyes so I would sleep. And I did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! There's a blizzard here in New York/The East Coast, so I'll probably be writing a lot. Probably. I want to admit that I don't really have another inspiration for this, but I'll keep it going and make sure it's not discontinued. Seeing as this will be the last chapter of the story and there is major fluff and stuff, I will try my hardest to make this a good story for you guys. :D**

**Warning: Just for the story, I'm going to believe that Dawson is like 3 years older than Mills. :D **

**Oh yeah, if any of you guys are fans of Psych be sure to check out my new fanfic. I haven't wrote it yet, but I assure you it won't be too extremely AU, everything is the same, except for Shawn being missing.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters, I'm just using them for fun.**

* * *

_~A couple of days later~_

"Why can't I have you?" I heard someone say behind me.

I set the knife down carefully onto the steel kitchen counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked him as I washed the onion's liquid off of my fingers with a rag.

I turned away from Peter to face Casey. Everyone was soon looking at us.

"I just can't over the fact that you wanted me so much and now you don't."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation here." I said calmly as I turned around to chop the onions again.

"No. We're having it right here, right now." Casey said coldly.

"Fine!" I slammed the knife onto the cutting board, careful not to hit my hand or the onion.

I took the rag to dry my hands once more and started to shout him, "I just lost attraction to you! All we're going to have is a physical relationship. I don't want that! I thought I did, but I don't. Peter and I have not only a physical relationship, but an emotional one. And I'm sorry for sounding so girly, but it's the fact!"

"Come on guys, stop it." Herrmann said in effort to keep us from ripping our heads apart.

"Shut up Herrmann." Casey said and continued with, "Speaking of Peter, why the hell are you with him? What does he have that I don't?! You're older than him anyways."

Peter took a step forward, but I placed a hand on his broken arm to keep him from doing so. I took a step toward Casey and placed a finger on his chest roughly. "You don't criticize him. He's way better than you. He actually has things in fucking common with me, how many fucking times do I have to tell you?!"

"Dawson, stop." Shay tried to calm me.

"No Shay! This jerk has to know!" I returned to Casey and stated, "I love Peter and there's nothing you can change about that and who cares about age. So what that we have an age gap?! You have no right to judge our relationship seeing as you and Hallie had a fucking fallout and you expect me to be your rebound?! No thanks."

In a flash, I was pinned toward the wall with Casey's grip on my wrist. I struggled, but couldn't get out. He was too strong for me. He pushed his body onto me, his finger poking at my cheek. My other cheek was pressed against the white wall of the Firehouse as I trembled with fear.

This wasn't the kind and sweet Casey I knew. Something was wrong. He wasn't drunk or high, so what could it be?

"Hey! Get off her!" I heard Peter scream. He pulled Casey off of me and pressed him to the wall beside me. Even with a broken arm, he was strong.

"You okay?" Shay asked me as she came to my side.

"Yeah." I said in a whimper.

"I don't give a shit if your my Lieutenant. If you so lay a finger on her hair ever again or hurt her in anyway, I swear, I will kill you." I heard Peter say as he tightened his arms' pressure against Casey's neck. I loved it when he was protective.

"Knock it off! BOTH OF YOU!" Herrmann and Chief both said in unison.

Severide, Cruz, Otis and Mouch pulled Peter and Casey off of each other and when they did, Casey just huffed and walked to the locker room.

"You okay?" Peter said as he shook off the guys holding him back and knelt by my side. He gently took my wrist and ran his thumb over the bruises. Shay quickly got up and moved to the kitchen to whisper something in Severide's ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Severide heading toward the locker room.

"Yeah." I said as I ran my thumb over his cheek.

"Come on." He said as he pulled me up. He held a protective arm on my shoulder and walked me out of the kitchen/lounge. He placed me on the edge of the ambulance's "trunk" and sat beside me.

His hand ran through my hair and made it's way down to my cheek. He cupped the side of my head with his hand and I held my hand over his.

"I will always protect you, no matter what. You're mine, Gabriela Dawson." He said as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Peter Mills." I said softly as a smile stretched across my face. His arm let go of my hand and draped it's way across my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest and thigh. I closed my eyes and hoped this moment would last forever.


End file.
